tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:Misery (Guitar Tabs)
F e|------- ------- ------- -------|1------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|1------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|1------------------------------| The e|------- ------- ------- -------|----1-- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|---1---------------------------| G|-------------------------------|--2----------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-3-----------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|1------------------------------| G e|------- ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|4------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|5------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|5------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| world is treating me bad e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|----------------0-----1-----2--|3------------------------------| C Am G e|0------ ------- ------- -------|0------ ----0-- 3---3-- 3------| B|1------------------------------|1-----------1---3---3---3------| G|0------------------------------|2-----------2---0---0---0------| D|2------------------------------|2-----------2---0---0---0------| A|3------------------------------|0-----------0---2---2---2------| E|3------------------------------|----------------3---3---3------| Misery e|0------ ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|1------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|2------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|3-----------------------------/|7------/7---7---5---5----------| E|3-----------------------------/|5------/5---5---3---3---5---5--| C F e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|1------ 1---1-- ------- 1---1--| B|1-------1---1-------1---1------|1-------1---1-----------1---1--| G|0-------0---0-------0---0------|2-------2---2-----------2---2--| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| A|3-------3---3-------3---3------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| E|3-------3---3-------3---3------|1-------1---1-----------1---1--| I'm the kind of guy who e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|1-------1-------1-------1---1--|1-------3-------1-------3------| G|0-------2-------0-------2---0--|2-------2-------2-------2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|3-------3-------3-------3------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C F e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|1------ 1---1-- ------- 1---1--| B|1-------1---1-------1---1------|1-------1---1-----------1---1--| G|0-------0---0-------0---0------|2-------2---2-----------2---2--| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| A|3-------3---3-------3---3------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| E|3-------3---3-------3---3------|1-------1---1-----------1---1--| never used to cry the e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1-------1---1--|--------3---1-----------3---1--| G|--------2-------0-------2---0--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| D|--------2-------2-------2---2--|--------3---3-----------3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|1------ 1---1-- ----1-- 1------|3------ 3---3-- ------- 3---3--| B|1-------1---1-------1---1------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|4-------4---4-----------4---4--| D|3-------3---3-------3---3------|5-------5---5-----------5---5--| A|3-------3---3-------3---3------|5-------5---5-----------5---5--| E|1-------1---1-------1---1------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| world is treating me bad e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|1-------3---1---1-------3---1--|3-------5---3---3-------5---3--| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--| D|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|5-------5---5---5-------5---5--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C Am e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------|------- 0---0-- 0------ 0------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1------|--------1---1---1-------1------| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|--------2---2---2-------2------| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|--------2---2---2-------2------| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|--------0---0---0-------0------| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|-------------------------------| Misery I've e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|1-------1-------1-------1---1--|--------1---1---1-------1------| G|0-------2-------0-------2---0--|--------2---2---2-------2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|--------2---2---2-------2------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C F e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------|1------ 1---1-- 1------ 1------| B|1-------1---1---1-------1------|1-------1---1---1-------1------| G|0-------0---0---0-------0------|2-------2---2---2-------2------| D|2-------2---2---2-------2------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| A|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| E|3-------3---3---3-------3------|1-------1---1---1-------1------| lost her now for sure I e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1-------1---1--|--------3-------1-------3---1--| G|--------2-------0-------2---0--|--------2-------2-------2---2--| D|--------2-------2-------2---2--|--------3-------3-------3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C F e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------|1------ 1---1-- ------- 1---1--| B|1-------1---1---1-------1------|1-------1---1-----------1---1--| G|0-------0---0---0-------0------|2-------2---2-----------2---2--| D|2-------2---2---2-------2------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| A|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| E|3-------3---3---3-------3------|1-------1---1-----------1---1--| won't see her no more It's e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1---1---1------|--------3---1---1---1---3---1--| G|--------2-------0---0---2------|--------2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|--------2-------2---2---2------|--------3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|1------ 1---1-- 1------ 1---1--|3------ 3---3-- 3------ 3---3--| B|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--| D|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|5-------5---5---5-------5---5--| A|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|5-------5---5---5-------5---5--| E|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--| gonna be a drag e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|1-------3---1---1-------3---1--|3---3---5-------3-------5---3--| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|4---4---4-------4-------4---4--| D|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|5---5---5-------5-------5---5--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1-------1-------1---1--|1-------1---1---1---1---1------| G|0-------0-------0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| A|3-------3-------3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| E|3-------3-------3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| Misery e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1-------1---1--|--------1-------1-------1---1--| G|--------2-------0-------2---0--|--------2-------2-------2---0--| D|--------2-------2-------2---2--|--------2-------2-------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Am e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--| B|1-------1---1---1-------1------|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--| G|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--| D|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--| A|0-------0---0---0-------0------|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I'll remember all the little e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1---1-----------1---1--|--------1---1-----------1---1--| G|--------2---2-----------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| D|--------2---2-----------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| A|--------0---0-----------0---0--|--------0---0-----------0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--| B|1-------1-------1-------1---1--|1-------1-------1-------1---1--| G|0-------0-------0-------0---0--|0-------0-------0-------0---0--| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2-------2-------2---2--| A|3-------3-------3-------3---3--|3-------3-------3-------3---3--| E|3-------3-------3-------3---3--|3-------3-------3-------3---3--| things we've done e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1---1-----------1---1--|--------1---1-----------1---1--| G|--------0---0-----------0---0--|--------0---0-----------0---0--| D|--------2---2-----------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|8----10-9----------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|5-----8-7----12-10----9-7---5--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------10--8----7-5---3--| Am e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------| B|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--|1-------1---1---1-------1------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| D|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| A|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0-------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Can't she see she'll always be the e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1---1-----------1---1--|--------1---1-----------1---1--| G|--------2---2-----------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| D|--------2---2-----------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| A|--------0---0-----------0---0--|--------0---0-----------0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|5------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|3------ 3---3-- ------- 3------|3------ 3---3-- ------- 3---3--| B|3-------3---3-----------3------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| G|4-------4---4-----------4------|4-------4---4-----------4---4--| D|5-------5---5-----------5------|5-------5---5-----------5---5--| A|5-------5---5-----------5------|5-------5---5-----------5---5--| E|3-------3---3-----------3------|3-------3---3-----------3---3--| only one only one e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-----------5---5--| A|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-----------5---5--| E|--------3---3-----------3---3--|--------3---3-----------3---3--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|------------------------8------|------------------------8------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|------------------------5------|------------------------5------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C F e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------|1------ 1---1-- 1------ 1------| B|1-------1---1---1-------1------|1-------1---1---1-------1------| G|0-------0---0---0-------0------|2-------2---2---2-------2------| D|2-------2---2---2-------2------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| A|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| E|3-------3---3---3-------3------|1-------1---1---1-------1------| Send her back to me 'cause e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1-------1---1--|----1---3---1---1---1---3---1--| G|--------2-------0-------2---0--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|--------2-------2-------2---2--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C F e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- 1---1--| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1------|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--| everyone can see with.. e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1-------1---1--|--------3---1---1---1---3---1--| G|--------2-------0-------2---0--|--------2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|--------2-------2-------2---2--|--------3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- 1------|3------ 3---3-- 3------ 3------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| G|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|4-------4---4---4-------4------| D|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|5-------5---5---5-------5------| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|5-------5---5---5-------5------| E|1-------1---1---1---1---1------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| out her I will be in e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3-------1-------3---1--|----3---5-------3-------5------| G|--------2-------2-------2---2--|----4---4-------4-------4------| D|--------3-------3-------3---3--|----5---5-------5-------5------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------| B|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--|1-------1---1---1-------1------| G|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0-------0------| D|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| A|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------3------| E|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------3------| Misery e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----1---1-------1-------1---1--|----1---1-------1-------1---1--| G|----0---2-------0-------2---0--|----0---2-------0-------2---0--| D|----2---2-------2-------2---2--|----2---2-------2-------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Am e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|1-------1-------1---1---1------|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--| G|2-------2-------2---2---2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|2-------2-------2---2---2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|0-------0-------0---0---0------|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I'll remember all the little e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------7---7-----------7---7--|--------7---7-----------7---7--| A|--------7---7-----------7---7--|--------7---7-----------7---7--| E|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-----------5---5--| C e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--| B|1-------1-------1-------1---1--|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--| G|0-------0-------0-------0---0--|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--| D|2-------2-------2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--| A|3-------3-------3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--| E|3-------3-------3-------3---3--|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--| things we've done e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-----------5---5--| D|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-----------5---5--| A|--------3---3-----------3---3--|--------3---3-----------3---3--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|8----10-9----------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|5-----8-7----12-10----9-7---5--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------10--8----7-5---3--| Am e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|0------ 0------ ------- -------| B|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--|1-------1----------------------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2----------------------| D|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2----------------------| A|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0-------0----------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| She'll remember and she'll miss her e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------7---7-----------7---7--|--------7---7-------7---7---7--| A|--------7---7-----------7---7--|--------7---7-------7---7---7--| E|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-------5---5---5--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|5------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|------- 3---3-- ------- 3------|------- 3---3-- ------- 3---3--| B|--------3---3-----------3------|--------3---3-----------3---3--| G|--------4---4-----------4------|--------4---4-----------4---4--| D|--------5---5-----------5------|--------5---5-----------5---5--| A|--------5---5-----------5------|--------5---5-----------5---5--| E|--------3---3-----------3------|--------3---3-----------3---3--| only one lonely one e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-------5---5---5--| A|--------5---5-----------5---5--|--------5---5-------5---5---5--| E|--------3---3-----------3---3--|--------3---3-------3---3---3--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|------------------------8------|------------------------8------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|------------------------5------|------------------------5------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C F e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- 1------| B|1-------1-------1---1---1------|1-------1---1---1---1---1------| G|0-------0-------0---0---0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2---2---2------|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| A|3-------3-------3---3---3------|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| E|3-------3-------3---3---3------|1-------1---1---1---1---1------| Send her back to me 'cause e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1---1---1------|-------------------------------| G|--------2-------0---0---2------|-------------------------------| D|--------2-------2---2---2------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C F e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- 1---1--| B|1-------1-------1---1---1------|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--| G|0-------0-------0---0---0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|2-------2-------2---2---2------|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|3-------3-------3---3---3------|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| E|3-------3-------3---3---3------|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--| everyone can see with.. e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----1---1-------1-------1---1--|-------------------------------| G|----0---2-------0-------2---0--|-------------------------------| D|----2---2-------2-------2---2--|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|1---1-- 1------ 1------ 1---1--|3---3-- 3------ 3------ 3---3--| B|1---1---1-------1-------1---1--|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--| G|2---2---2-------2-------2---2--|4---4---4-------4-------4---4--| D|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--|5---5---5-------5-------5---5--| A|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--|5---5---5-------5-------5---5--| E|1---1---1-------1-------1---1--|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--| out her I will be in e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----3---3-------3-------3---3--|----5---5-------5-------5---5--| A|----3---3-------3-------3---3--|----5---5-------5-------5---5--| E|----1---1-------1-------1---1--|----3---3-------3-------3---3--| C Am e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0------|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|1-------1-------1---1---1------| G|0-------0-------0-------0------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|3-------3-------3-------3------|0-------0-------0---0---0------| E|3-------3-------3-------3------|-------------------------------| Misery Oh, in e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1-------1---1--|-------------------------------| G|--------2-------0-------2---0--|------------2-----------2---2--| D|--------2-------2-------2---2--|------------2-----------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|------------0-----------0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C Am e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0------|0------ 0---0-- ------- 0---0--| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|1-------1---1-----------1---1--| G|0-------0-------0-------0------|2-------2---2-----------2---2--| D|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-------2---3-----------2---2--| A|3-------3-------3-------3------|0-------0---0-----------0---0--| E|3-------3-------3-------3------|-------------------------------| Misery Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh my e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----1---1-------1-------1---1--|-------------------------------| G|----0---2-------0-------2---0--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| D|----2---2-------2-------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|--------0---0-----------0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C Am e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0------|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|1-------1---1---1---1---1------| G|0-------0-------0-------0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| A|3-------3-------3-------3------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|3-------3-------3-------3------|-------------------------------| Misery La la la la la la e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----1---1-------1-------1---1--|-------------------------------| G|----0---2-------0-------2---0--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| D|----2---2-------2-------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|--------0---0-----------0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| .............................Fade.............................. C Am e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0------|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|1-------1-------1---1---1------| G|0-------0-------0-------0------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|3-------3-------3-------3------|0-------0-------0---0---0------| E|3-------3-------3-------3------|-------------------------------| Misery e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----1---1-------1-------1---1--|-------------------------------| G|----0---2-------0-------2---0--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| D|----2---2-------2-------2---2--|--------2---2-----------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|--------0---0-----------0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| ....................... Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs